Borrowed
by Bonhwa
Summary: On a sleepy blue morning, the aftermath of a passionate night, Kise lies in bed and wonders if he's borrowing Aomine's heart. One-shot. AoKise. M/M. Nsfw-ish. Introspection.


**Borrowed**

Morning comes in silvers of cool blue, and Kise opens his eyes to a ceiling that isn't his own. The electric fan turns slowly, its static buzzing interspersed with the sound of slow, steady breathing.

Kise turns his head and there he is; Aomine Daiki, in all his attractive, sleeping glory; mouth open, dried saliva caked on his chin, bed-hair, dark skin.

It has been 3 months, and this sight still seems completely surreal to Kise. His mind puts the night before on _replay, _and he finds himself recalling fragmented memories of frenzied pleasure.

He recalled the bed's obscene creaking, and his own lewd moaning. He remembered gripping Aomine's shoulders as Aomine's heaving chest hovered above him, marveling at how their skin tones contrasted, as he half-laughed, half-gasped, at how they reminded him of "chocolate chip and milk". Aomine kissed him then ("Shut up, Kise"), rough and sloppy, and that was his last memory, before his toes curled and his insides tightened and he drifted off into dreamless sleep, drowsy with dopamine coursing through his blood.

_And now, morning. _

The sheets feel like a rumpled ocean of white, beneath his bare skin. It smells of yesterday's sex; sweat and semen, an altogether foreign assault to his senses. There is a clock on the bedside, its lime digits displaying a quarter to six. Basketball magazines and sleazy porn magazines lay strewn in a corner somewhere. Aomine's recent clothes were tossed over a chair, with the rest on wooden coat hangers in his half opened closet. Lots of obsidian blues, and blacks. With every waking moment, Kise realizes, more and more, that he was within borrowed space.

_A place that is not my own. _

His eyes came to rest on a photograph by the dresser. It was a polaroid of Kuroko and Aomine. They were both sucking on blue popsicles, and Aomine had his arm around Kuroko. Their expressions looked relaxed, happy, _complete_.

A few seconds passed before Kise realized that he was frowning at the polaroid, with envy's ugly voice niggling in the corner of his mind. He mused at how, essentially, his whole life, he had been shaping himself on borrowed things; from minor details like his fashion sense (directed to him by stylists), to his interests, and then his "copy" basketball techniques, and now, Aomine himself. Deep down, part of him knew that there was a space in Aomine's heart that Kuroko had occupied, and there was nobody in the world who could replace that. He respected that fact, but it didn't make it any easier to accept. He would never be able to copy Kuroko, he would never look as natural in Aomine's arms. Aomine would never _completely_ be his. It stung.

He was jealous, damnit. And he was afraid.

_You have to return the things you borrow, because they were never yours to begin with._

Lost in thought, Kise lazily traced a heart on Aomine's chest.

"Am I borrowing this too?", he asked, in mock politeness.

Aomine stirred, but remained asleep, buoyed by dreams, perhaps of big-breasted women and basketball courts and _Kuroko_. Maybe.

"Despite that, could I keep it with me?", he asked again, his tone softening this time.

A quarter past six. A digital alarm was set off, cutting into the morning's silence.

Aomine shifted, invading Kise's space, subsequently breaking his chain of thought.

"Mm..morning", Aomine mumbled, his breath hot against the back of Kise's neck. His eyelids were still burdened with sleep, but his arms found their way around Kise, and pulled him close. Then, he was out cold again, his muscles lax, his breathing steady, and his ears oblivious the world; the beeping alarm, the ice-cream truck that drove by outside, and the deafening sound of Kise's heartbeat.

That was all it took.

At that very moment, Kise felt as if he was being enveloped by the sun. An aching warmth burned into his heart, and he felt his cheeks flush; feeling a quarter aroused, a quarter foolish, a quarter affectionate, and entirely in love. It did not make sense in his head, but it _felt_ right, and that was enough. For now.

He hit the snooze button, and stayed right where he was, until the room glowed a golden afternoon.

* * *

**A/N: An insecure Kise is not very charming, but entirely probable. I think Aomine will always be a little bit in love with Kuroko, despite being an AoKise fan. I decided to explore that. **

**I hope everyone enjoys this, and thanks for reading !**


End file.
